Firework Stars
by lunaveea
Summary: Kiku doesn't like public displays of affection, but he figures that he could make an exception for Arthur this time.  asakiku fluff.


**Firework Stars**

**Pairing(s):** Asakiku (UKxJPN)

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** I've put owning APH on my early Christmas list. We just have to wait and see what Santa can do.

**Summary:** Kiku doesn't like public displays of affection, but he figures that he could make an exception for Arthur this time.

* * *

><p>Public displays of affection, Kiku realizes, are painfully common nowadays.<p>

Even in Japan, he sees young couples blissfully walking together holding hands or kissing. When it comes to him though, being the old man underneath the face of a twenty-something-year-old, he gets dreadfully embarrassed.

He had thought that Arthur would've understood Kiku's hesitation for public displays of affection, but Kiku realizes that it has changed in Britain too. He doesn't expect Arthur to be the same. Sure, he knows that Arthur wishes for the days of the old, but when it comes down to it, his lover was a conformist.

The blonde was still a very respectful gentleman nevertheless, though.

Arthur may dress as if he's young to blend in and tweak certain parts of his personality to merge, but deep down he's still the kind, respectable Arthur Kirkland. Door holder for women and old citizens, courteous host to everyone in his home (with a few exceptions), and the type to pull out chairs for you when you wish to sit; this was Arthur, and that aspect of him would never disappear.

That's why Kiku loved him, and that's why, when Arthur had asked them if they could be together with that moe blush on his face, he had said yes.

Now, since that fateful day, he found himself in the same position once again. This time though, the setting wasn't at Kiku's home behind safe walls where prying eyes couldn't see; no, the setting was the park at night during the spring festival.

Kiku had them both dressed up in summer yukata's and the night had been amazing so far until it had reached up to that point where Arthur turned to him from his position sitting on their little blanket on the ground. Many other couples and families were milling around them, sitting and watching the fireworks just as they were, but the fireworks became background noise when Kiku noticed the deep blush on Arthur's face.

"Will you marry me?" Arthur had whispered at that moment.

A firework exploded in the air, an array of light and color filling up the dark, star dotted sky. Kiku felt his breath catch in his throat, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

"Wh-what?" Kiku whispered back.

The blonde took his hand then and Kiku felt the blush flaming on his cheeks, matching Arthur's as his emerald eyes bore into Kiku's liquid chocolate ones.

"I love you," he said, "I want to be there with you through everything—and I don't ever want to miss out on any parts of your life ever again."

From somewhere in the crowd of families and couples that surrounded them, Kiku heard a "Kawaii!" and "Oh, isn't that sweet?" In situations like these, the Japanese man would usually pull away, but he was stuck staring into Arthur's beautiful eyes that held so much emotion that it made Kiku's heart flutter and ache all at the same time.

"I love you," Arthur repeated softly, "marry me?"

Kiku had read beautiful works of literature in his long life. He had gotten the love of reading from his big brother and Kiku couldn't ever be thankful enough for Yao and his introduction to books and poems. Though Kiku loved all the genres, his secret favorite was romance. To him, nothing could beat the feeling he got when he read about the heroine's happiness at finally receiving the love of the one she wanted. The feelings that Kiku constantly read about were feelings that he thought could never compare with any other feeling in the world. But, now, as he sat there with his hands tightly gripping Arthur's calloused ones, he realized that the happiness and the pure heart filled warmth he felt in his heart was better than anything ever read or written down.

He felt as if he could fly.

The Japanese man could feel the tears at that moment. He had known that everyone was watching, but honestly, the Japanese man couldn't find it in himself to care anymore as he threw himself onto Arthur, pushing the Brit on his back as the smaller Asian pressed his tears onto Arthur's clothed chest.

"D-does this mean yes, then?"

Kiku let out a watery laugh, "Yes, Arthur-san! Of course I'll marry you!"

There was clapping around them, but Kiku didn't notice as Arthur pulled him up, their lips meshing together in a teary, loving kiss as they embraced each other tightly. While the fireworks continued to burst up above them, Kiku felt the cool metal of a ring being slipped on to his ring finger and couldn't help the bright smile that pulled on his preoccupied lips.

Arthur's matching grin met his in their kiss. "I love you," he whispered lovingly.

Kiku closed his eyes, his heart feeling so joyous that it was almost starting to hurt. "I love you too."

Above them, the fireworks glittered in the night sky like stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>


End file.
